


Tragic Flaw

by breakevened



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, mentions of Andrew Mittal, post-S3E14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakevened/pseuds/breakevened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her downfall isn't because she wasn't intelligent but rather because she feels human emotions (post-3x14; the letter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> This was some random drabble I wrote after the episode like, almost two weeks ago.

Every person has a tragic flaw, be it if they are a mastermind or not. A flaw so empowering that would influence them to do things they would never expect to do -- things that will lead to their eventual downfall. The downfall of Jamie Moriarty is not the fact that she lacks the mind and talent of a mastermind but rather because she is human. Even though she is pretty much deemed as a heartless monster for being able to kill without a second thought, her downfall is the very fact she had felt sympathetic towards Sherlock Holmes. It is not because she underestimated Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson but rather, the spark of humanity that harbors within her. It is almost the spark of humanity that is in return used against her -- never again, she promises; never again will she repeat the same mistake.

That is what she told herself until the day she finds out about Andrew Mittal's death. Joan, oh poor Joan! Moriarty had hoped for the mascot of Sherlock Holmes to finally find happiness in her life after all those years of searching and yet, he was taken away right in front of her eyes too. Naturally, Moriarty could not allow this to happen -- no no, none of that. She hates getting her hands dirty but seeing that Elana March imposed as a threat to Watson's precious life, she had no choice. A threat is a threat and a threat must be removed from this game between her, Sherlock, and Watson. Perhaps she overestimated this Elana. The other woman was a fairly easy target for Moriarty to rid of. The blonde lets out a smug, condescending smirk whilst watching the body finally resisting to stay alive. Perhaps it was a little too easy to get rid of her. Elana March was a kitten whilst Moriarty is a lioness, a ferocious female who could easily kill without a second thought.

Nobody messes with Joan Watson.

Anybody who dares to do so will be dealt with immediately, discretely, and painfully.

Moriarty shows no sympathy to those who she must eliminate and yet her obsession with keeping both Watson and Sherlock alive is something that not even she could put a finger on. Maybe it is because of the fact that the two of them are a one of a kind. After all, initially she had believed that Sherlock was the only person who could surprise her. Turns out she is wrong, oh dead wrong. Watson's actions, Watson's deduction, and Watson's devotion is indeed something that even the mastermind would applaud her for. Intrigued by the other woman, she would not afford the risk of her most cherished life put into danger.

So she decides to visit Watson.

* * *

 

‘INCOMING CALL: ? '

The caller ID that flashes upon Joan Watson's phone screen alarms her. Rolling her eyes and letting out a disgruntled groan, the former surgeon takes the phone into her finger tips and picks up. Albeit she promised herself to take a break from the world, it is impossible for that to happen considering the fact that she had decided to help out with Sherlock once more.

With a sharp inhale she speaks, "Hello? This is Joan Watson."

"Miss Watson, I do hope that you are doing well. My condolences for what happened to Andrew Mittal," a masculine voice speaks from the other end and almost immediately, she recognizes it as Moriarty's subordinate. Oh joy, she's back. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Moriarty, I don't have time for your games-"

"Surely you would like to know why I have done what I have done," the voice interrupts Joan Watson and it is evident that she had hit the bulls-eye, seeing that there is an uncomfortable amount of silence between the two parties. To break the ice, the voice would speak once more. "I'll see you at three. Same place as last time."

"Moriar--"

Beep! Beep... beep.

Another groan leaves her lips whilst Joan tosses her phone onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow. It does not take long for her to sulk and mope around, she jolts into an upright position and searches for the letter that Moriarty had sent her not too long ago. She glances at the sketch of the coffee cup briefly, which triggers her memories with Andrew Mittal. A sharp breath elicits from her lips before she turns the card around to notice Moriarty's signature. Then her fingers pulls out the actual letter and reads the words written on the sheet. Eyes following word for word, she does end up asking herself something -- why?

Joan Watson needs to know. Not only was the actions of Moriarty creepy and invasive, but she also needs to know the other's motives. This 'game' of hers, it never ends does it? The black haired woman glances at the clock by her drawer. She has two more hours—time to get up and get ready, she supposes whilst scratching the back of her head. She dreads this meeting and hopes for it to be over as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

 

Slender fingers tap against the off-white table clothes of the table made for two people upon the anticipation to wait for somebody. Those fingers would then tear off a corner of the garlic bread by her plates, eating them in a modest fashion despite the hunger she experiences currently. Jamie Moriarty looks fantastic wearing the colour blue -- the very same colour she wore exactly one and a half year ago, at the very same location, whilst meeting with the very same person named Joan Watson. She glances at the screen of her phone.

'14:58 PM'

Only two more minutes until Watson would be deemed as tardy -- not that it matters but she just wants to keep track of the trivial matters as such for the time being. After all, Jamie Moriarty is dying of bored at the moment and Jamie Moriarty hates boredom, hence why she keeps up her games with Sherlock and Watson. Ah, those two are so interesting and she finds herself enthralled with the little surprises they would give her. Of course, it is no doubt that once she has them figured out she would move on but for now, that is not the case.

"Joan!" She calls out, tilting her head to the direction of where the ebony haired woman is coming from. Notably the other is too far away for the time being but surely, she would have heard Jamie Moriarty's voice calling her name. There is a smile on Jamie's face, well not a pure smile of an angel but rather the smug smirk of a devil.

Joan does not share the same enthusiasm whilst she stands by Jamie Moriarty, notably she is not here to solicit nor is she here to have a friendly conversation.

"What do you want?" Her tone is demanding and clearly aggravated.

"Joan, is this how you would greet an old friend?" Jamie notes calmly with her signature sly smirk plastered all over her lips. If anything, that smile of hers can easily infuriate Joan Watson and the only wish she has is to wipe that off because Joan Watson is not going to tolerate being treated like a joke, especially after the events of Andrew Mittal and Elana March.

"You know we're not friends, Moriarty."

"Sit down," Jamie states whilst gesturing to the chair across from her. A guard comes over and pulls the chair out for Joan (who clearly looks frustrated). Jamie feigns a momentary innocence which allows her smile to appear slightly more genuine. "Let's talk over some biscuits and tea, shall we?"

Disgruntled, Joan Watson does not have a choice but to sit down. Hands clasping together, eyes glaring daggers at Jamie Moriarty — the consultant detective is not impressed.

"So Joan, how have you been lately?" The blonde takes a sip from the glass cup before her and looks at Joan's stern face. The smile on Jamie's face is still present and she simply speaks to fill the silence between them. "Well, you know aside from the incident with Andrew Mittal which I am truly sorry for. It must have been quite the shock to witness the death of a loved in before you -- my condolences."

“Why?” Joan squints her eyes just barely and is met with an amused look of Moriarty. She takes a deep breath and regains her composure. “Why did you kill her?”

“Why?” A haughty smirk pops up upon Jamie’s lips before leaning closer to the table, folding her arms atop of the off-white sheets. “Why Joan, she was a threat—a threat to your life, of course I had to remove her.”

“That—that was unnecessary! I could have handled it myself.” Joan states firmly, as her body visibly tenses up at her own words.

“I wonder,” Jamie takes a finger and taps it against her chin whilst her head tilting upwards just at the slightest. “I wonder if we’ll still be having afternoon tea together if Elana March was still alive.”

Joan remains silent whilst rolling her eyes. In response, Jamie’s smirk only grows at the very slightest while shifting her head upright and nodding at Joan’s direction. She knows that she is correct and even though Jamie is infinitely better than Elana, she could not allow that woman to run free and do as she pleased –especially if it had included the destruction of her darling Watson.

“Moriarty, what do you get out of this? What do you get out of for murdering Elana March?” Joan almost lets out a growl in frustration and shock. Never did she fear Jamie Moriarty, in fact, most of the times she is spent angry at the thought of the blonde mastermind.  

Jamie remains silent and the smile on her lips fade into something a lot fainter. She sits there briefly, then a slightly condescending smirk comes across her lips. Her eyebrows cocks in fascination and stretches one hand into her purse, taking out the cash within.

“You'd be surprised what I'd do for love,” she states blandly whilst rising to her feet and placing the cash on the table top. Jamie Moriarty would then turn her back towards Joan Watson. “See you soon, my dear Watson.”

Then she would leave the restaurant.

Jami Moriarty’s biggest downfall is not Sherlock Holmes, nor is it Joan Watson but rather it is herself. It is her ability to love, to sympathize, and even to be vulnerable. All of the traits are what she despises, she harbours, and it is not a feeling that she can simply shake off. However, the things she does not understand are the things that she is most enthralled by.

Perhaps one day Joan will learn to understand.

Just perhaps.

 


End file.
